hapelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Isabella Perran
Historia Isabella Madison przyszła na świat na przedmieściach Londynu, w małym domku jednorodzinnym. Bella oraz James Madison bardzo byli z tego powodu zadowoleni. Od zawsze marzyli o tym, aby mieć córkę. Jednak po trzech lub czterech latach znudziło im się wychowywanie małej Isy. Zaczęła ona sprawiać coraz więcej problemów wychowawczych, głównie przez wysłuchiwanie częstych domowych awantur, które wszczynali rodzice. Dziewczynka zaczęła być zaniedbywana. Miłość, którą jak dotąd dażyli ją rodzice nagle gdzieś uleciała. Zaczęło jej to coraz bardziej doskwierać. Kiedy Isa miała pięć lat, całe wieczory poświęcała na przebywaniu w jej pokoju. Wtedy to przypominała sobie te piękne chwile, kiedy to jej mama, Bella dosiadała się do łóżka Isy, aby jej poczytać, poopowiadać przeróżne historie. Często po tym płakała, ponieważ nie była w stanie pogodzić się z tym, co wydarzyło się w jej małej rodzinie. Przyszedł czas szóstych urodzin Isabelli. Oczywiście nie zostały one wyprawione, ponieważ Bella oraz James zapomnieli o urodzinach córki. Dziewczynka była tym załamana. Już rok wcześniej jej rodzice prawie zapomnieli chociażby o złożeniu życzeń urodzinowych. Pod łóżkiem zawsze trzymała swoje cztery lalki, które miały na imię: Cleo, Vanessa, Amanda oraz Olivia. Postanowiła więc, jak to kilkuletnie dziewczynki zawsze robią, urządzić popołudniową herbatkę dla lalek. Nie miała żadnych przyjaciółek, koleżanek z podwórka, z którymi mogła się swobodnie pobawić na świeżym powietrzu. Bawiła się nimi tak przez dobre cztery godziny, będąc sama w domu, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Jako iż powoli zaczęło jej się nudzić samej w pokoju, chciała chociaż przywitać się z rodzicami. Jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie było ich nigdzie. Dom był pusty, była w nim tylko i wyłącznie ona. Zaczęła ona trochę panikować, jak to zwykłe dziecko. Wołała, krzyczała, ale na nic się to zdało. Uznała, że to nie ma sensu. Trochę się tym faktem załamała, jednak nie płakała. Ku jej zdziwieniu po około czterech godzinach, kiedy to mała Isa była wygłodniała, smutna i wyniszczona tamtym dniem, mama z płaczem wparowała do mieszkania. Dziewczynka szybko do niej podbiegła i spytała się co się wydarzyło. Bella przez jakiś czas nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Jednak nagle wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Isa nie zdołała tego usłyszeć i poprosiła, a by Bella powtórzyła wyraźniej. Nagle wyrwała się z tekstem, że jej ojciec nie żyje, że się zabił, popełnił samobójstwo. I chociaż Isabella nie wiedziała co to dokładnie znaczy, matka wyjaśniła jej to w prosty sposób, że taty nie ma... Isa mocno wytrzeszczyła oczy i otworzyła usta. Udała się do pokoju, zamknęła się, otworzyła lekko okno i zaczęła się przyglądać otoczeniu. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Isa zaczęła przypominać sobie te chwile, kiedy to jej ojciec był w domu. I chociaż wiedziała, że nie interesował się nią, to bardzo tęskniła za jego głosem. Od tego momentu właśnie zaczęła źle sypiać. Spała w nocy może 4 albo 5 godzin. Przez to w dzień była ospała. Minęło od tamtego wydarzenia parę lat, Isa miała ich wtedy dziewięć. Wstała koło siódmej rano, ponieważ miała wyjść tego dnia do szkoły. Zjadła śniadanie, ubrała się itd. Gdy już była prawie gotowa do wyjścia, kiedy to uśwadomiła sobie, że nie wzięła ze sobą kluczy, żeby zamknąć dom. Przeszukała chyba cały swój pokój, nigdzie ich nie było. Jako iż do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało jej zaledwie piętnaście minut, wpadła w furię. Zaczęła gwałtownie ruszać rękoma, po chwili naookoło Isy powstał idealny okrąg z błyszczącego brokatu. Dziewczyna trochę się przestraszyła. Zdziwiona tym incydentem postanowiła zostać tego dnia w domu. Długo zastanawiała się nad tym czy powiedzieć o tym mamie, czy raczej tego nie robić. Gdy Bella wróciła do domu z pracy, Isa podeszła do niej niepewnie i opowiedziała o całej sytuacji. Bella poprosiła dziewczynę, aby usiadła na kanapie. Mama wyjaśniła jej wtedy, że jest czarodziejką czystej krwi oraz, że w wieku jedenastu lat powinna dostać list z zaproszeniem do Hogwartu. I tak się stało. W dniu jej jedenastych urodzin, dostała list zapraszający do nauki Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście ona i Bella były szczęśliwe z tego powodu, jednak Isabella początkowo martwiła się o swoją przyszłość w nowej szkole. Chodziło tu głównie o znajomych, jak będzie sobie radziła z nauką oraz czy nauczyciele ją polubią. Nie minęły nawet trzy dni, a Isa wraz z Bellą znalazły się na ulicy pokątnej dzięki Sieci Fiuu. Kupiły tam odpowiednie szaty, różdżkę, sowę oraz zeszyty i coś do pisania. Początkowo Isie było trudno myśleć o rozstaniu z domem, w którym się wychowała i dużo tam przeżyła. Jednak o równo jedenastej godzinie, kiedy to wsiadła do pociągu na peronie 9 i 3/4 wystawiła górę tułowia przez otworzone okienko w jej przedziale i pomachała matce na pożegnanie. Tak rozpoczęła się jej przygoda Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie... Isabella wraz z mamą, chociaż i tak wolała być tam sama, udała się na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie miały kupić wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do Hogwartu. Początkowo Isa wybrała się po różdżkę do sklepu Olivandera. Oczywiście nie obyło się tam bez żadnych szkód, lecz dziewczyna natrafiła na różdżkę przeznaczoną dla niej. Po wyjściu ze sklepu mama czekała na nią z kupioną sową, która była umieszczona w klatce. Isabella ucieszyła się, ponieważ sowa była biała, a ona lubi zwierzęta w tym kolorze. Nazwała sowę imieniem Betty. Następnie udały się po zeszyty oraz po kilka piór do pisania. Gdy już były gotowe wyruszyły na stację King Cross. Jako, że była już godzina 10:50 Bella i Isa śpieszyły się na pociąg. Gdy już były przed ścianą, która prowadziła na peron 9 i 3/4, Bella powiedziała Isie, aby wbiegła w tą ścianę. Dziewczyna lekko się przeraziła, ponieważ myślała, że matka sobie z niej kpi i chce jej wyrządzić krzywdę. Chwilę się nad tym zawahała, jednak Bella popędzała ją, ponieważ pociąg miał zaraz odjeżdzać. Isa starała się o tym nie myśleć i wbiegła ze swoimi bagażami w ścianę, a po chwili pojawiła się na peronie. Razem pobiegły w stronę pociągu i wpakowały do środka bagaże. Gdy Isa zajęła już swoje miejsce w przedziale, wychyliła się przez okno i pomachała mamie na pożegnanie. Pierwsza&druga klasa Isabella początkowo wstydziła się podejść do kogokolwiek, aby tylko się z nim zapoznać. Była zamknięta w sobie, mało zgłaszała się na lekcjach. Miała uraz do wszystkich po tym co przeżyła w dzieciństwie. Chodziło tu głównie o jej ojca, James'a. Lecz przyszedł w końcu czas, aby to wszystko zmienić. Tak jak wcześniej mało udzielała się na lekcjach, zaczęła być bardziej pewna siebie. Robiła coraz częściej robić listy obecności i zgłaszać się do odpowiedzi. Zaczęła robić coraz więcej zadań dodatkowych i odrabiała systematycznie prace domowe. Poznała wielu sympatycznych ludzi. Między innymi Katrinę Ramsay, Freda Walkera, Nicolasa Vandura, Maria White, Arthura Granda i wielu innych. Niestety ledwo kilka tygodni po przyjeździe, dziewczyna dowiedziała się o tragicznej śmierci swojej matki. Była tym początkowo załamana. Najpierw chciała zaciąć się żyletką, uznała, że życie nie będzie miało dalszego sensu. Zrobiła to, jednak Ann Isabell Perran uratowała Isę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Kilka dni po tym myślała o rzuceniu się z murów, ale Robert, jej kolega ze Slytherinu powstrzymał ją. Oswoiła się doszczętnie z tym faktem po upływie około czterech czy pięciu miesięcy. Któregoś dnia, kiedy to Isabellę okropnie bolała głowa, Arek Perran wziął ją do gabinetu, aby spytać się jej o co chodzi. Początkowo Isa wszystko przeciągała jednak po kilku dobrych minutach wyżaliła się Arkowi, jakie to miała okropne dzieciństwo. Był on w podobnej sytuacji co Isabella. Od tego właśnie się zaczęło. Isa zaczęła coraz częściej widywać się z nauczycielem od Astronomii. Niedługo po tym Arek dość niechętnie zaproponował jej adopcję. Początkowo, dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie potrzebowała jednak wiele czasu na zastanowienie się nad tą propozycją. Oczywiście odpowiedziała, że chce być adoptowana, ponieważ nie doświadczyła tak naprawdę żadnej miłości od strony jej biologicznych rodziców. Arek widocznie był bardzo szczęśliwy. Kilka dobrych dni później Isa i Arek Perran wybrali się do Ministerstwa Magii, aby załatwić wszystkie potrzebne formalności dotyczące adopcji. Niedługo po tym Arek pokazał jej swój dotychczas pusty dom w Hogsmeade. Isa była zachwycona. Dom był duży, przestrzenny i przytulny oraz przypominał jej dawny dom z Londynu. Na końcu, Arek pokazał Isabelli jej nowy pokój. Uznała, że był śliczny. Arek był tym faktem zadowolony. Po dłuższej rozmowie wybrali się na ulicę Pokątną żeby rozejrzeć się za kilkoma potrzebnymi rzeczami. Po mniej więcej dwóch godzinach od wejścia do Ministerstwa Magii, Isabella była już w Hogwarcie. Teraz tylko pragnie zdać egzaminy na pozytywną ocenę, przedostać się do następnej klasy i doczekać się swoich wymarzonych wakacji. W końcu nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany przez Isabellę dzień, tak, zakończenie roku w Hogwarcie. Została wyróżniona i dostała dyplom, który był nagrodą za jej pracę na przedmiocie Zaklęć i Uroków. Była z tego bardzo zadowolona. Niedługo po tym zaczęła się uczta dla wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Po zakończeniu biesiady, ogłoszono zwycięzcę Pucharu Domów. Isa miała szczerą nadzieję, iż będzie to Slytherin, jednak myliła się. Puchar zgarnął Gryffindor, do czego dziewczyna miała potem lekką urazę. Po zakończeniu całego wydarzenia, udała się, aby spakować bagaże. Udała się do Hogsmead, do domu Arka Perrana, gdzie aktualnie mieszka. Pierwsze tygodnie wakacji spędzała spokojnie, jednak wszystko wydawało jej się nudne. Chodziła na spacery razem ze znajomymi, prawie codziennie zachodziła do Trzech Mioteł. Lecz wszystko zmieniło się, gdy nadszedł bardzo pochmurny i deszczowy dzień. Isabella wstała jak zwykle, ogarnęła się i wyszła z domu. Padał deszcz, wiał wiatr, no i wieczorem zaczęła się burza. Jako, iż zaprosiła Marsena do siebie, minęło trochę czasu i postanowili wyjść z domu i pójść razem do Trzech Mioteł. W między czasie zauważyli staruszka, leżącego na ziemi i majaczącego. W pierwszej chwili, Isa przeraziła się, lecz nie zważając na warunki pogodowe podbiegła do staruszka razem z Marsenem. Pomogli mu wstać i zaprowadzili do środka PUB'u. Porozmawiali ze sobą. Okazało się, że staruszek miał na imię Yo, od razu zorientowała się iż jest to imię japońskie. Niedługo po tym, ponownie poszła do domu, ponieważ zrobiło się trochę nudno. Jednak po godzinie lub dwóch zmieniła zdanie i ponownie udała się do Trzech Mioteł, ponieważ usłyszała, iż można tam pójść, jeśli nie ma się gdzie podziać. Jako, że miała gdzie mieszkać, poszła tam jedynie ze względu na to, aby z kimś porozmawiać. W środku spotkała kilka znajomych twarzy. Niestety, po krótkim czasie zaczęło się poważnie palić na górze PUB'u. Kazano wszystkim wybiec z baru, jednak nieszczęsnym trafem, Isa, kiedy zbiegała ze schodów, upadła i nabiła sobie pożądnego guza na lewym boku głowy. Marsen musiał ją w takim razie zanieść do jej domu. I tak skończył się dzień deszczowy, burzowy, pochmurny i wietrzny. W końcu nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany przez Isabellę dzień, tak, zakończenie roku w Hogwarcie. Została wyróżniona i dostała dyplom, który był nagrodą za jej pracę na przedmiocie Zaklęć i Uroków. Była z tego bardzo zadowolona. Niedługo po tym zaczęła się uczta dla wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali. Po zakończeniu biesiady, ogłoszono zwycięzcę Pucharu Domów. Isa miała szczerą nadzieję, iż będzie to Slytherin, jednak myliła się. Puchar zgarnął Gryffindor, do czego dziewczyna miała potem lekką urazę. Po zakończeniu całego wydarzenia, udała się, aby spakować bagaże. Udała się do Hogsmead, do domu Arka Perrana, gdzie aktualnie mieszka. Pierwsze tygodnie wakacji spędzała spokojnie, jednak wszystko wydawało jej się nudne. Chodziła na spacery razem ze znajomymi, prawie codziennie zachodziła do Trzech Mioteł. Lecz wszystko zmieniło się, gdy nadszedł bardzo pochmurny i deszczowy dzień. Isabella wstała jak zwykle, ogarnęła się i wyszła z domu. Padał deszcz, wiał wiatr, no i wieczorem zaczęła się burza. Jako, iż zaprosiła Marsena do siebie, minęło trochę czasu i postanowili wyjść z domu i pójść razem do Trzech Mioteł. W między czasie zauważyli staruszka, leżącego na ziemi i majaczącego. W pierwszej chwili, Isa przeraziła się, lecz nie zważając na warunki pogodowe podbiegła do staruszka razem z Marsenem. Pomogli mu wstać i zaprowadzili do środka PUB'u. Porozmawiali ze sobą. Okazało się, że staruszek miał na imię Yo, od razu zorientowała się iż jest to imię japońskie. Niedługo po tym, ponownie poszła do domu, ponieważ zrobiło się trochę nudno. Jednak po godzinie lub dwóch zmieniła zdanie i ponownie udała się do Trzech Mioteł, ponieważ usłyszała, iż można tam pójść, jeśli nie ma się gdzie podziać. Jako, że miała gdzie mieszkać, poszła tam jedynie ze względu na to, aby z kimś porozmawiać. W środku spotkała kilka znajomych twarzy. Niestety, po krótkim czasie zaczęło się poważnie palić na górze PUB'u. Kazano wszystkim wybiec z baru, jednak nieszczęsnym trafem, Isa, kiedy zbiegała ze schodów, upadła i nabiła sobie pożądnego guza na lewym boku głowy. Marsen musiał ją w takim razie zanieść do jej domu. I tak skończył się dzień deszczowy, burzowy, pochmurny i wietrzny. Charakter Isabella Madison odkąd przyjechała do Hogwartu stała się otwarta na wszystko. Zaczęła coraz częściej się uśmiechać, rozmawiać i śmiać. Isa bardzo dobrze się uczy z większości przedmiotów. Niestety, dziewczyna nie lubi zbytnio rozmawiać o rodzinie, głównie ze względu jej już świętej pamięci ojca i matki. Isa jest dość uparta jak na dwunastolatkę przy niektórych incydentach. Nie należy jej denerwować zbyt często, może się to źle skończyć. Lubi postawić na swoim. Przy większości żartów podchodzi do nich z dystansem. Oczywiście ma szacunek do nauczycieli, to chyba jest oczywiste. Isabella jest bardzo pracowita i można na nią liczyć. Gdy jest o to poproszona, umie dochować tajemnicy. Ciekawostki *Bardzo pilnie się uczy. *Chce zostać Animagiem. *Przełamała się i zaczęła spędzać czas z większą ilością ludzi. *Jej różdżka ma 10 cali długości. *Uwielbia czytać różnorakie książki. *Zawsze nosi swój czarny zegarek na ręce. *Chciałaby zostać prefektem. *Kocha śpiewać i wychodzi jej to całkiem nieźle. *Zna język migowy. Kategoria:Postacie